Destined Trainer
by Book of Revelations
Summary: Another one from my archives. Written before the end of the Naruto manga so expect cliches and such. Harsh criticism and Constructive Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Written: 4/10/2012**_

 _ **AN: Hey guys so this is my first fanfic here in this site. I just decided to try it out since I really didn't have anything to do at the time.**_

 _ **This was inspired by another story that goes by the name of "Poke'Legend" by Halo12094 some of the contents may be based on his story.**_

 _ **NOTE: I am not sure if this is exactly how the Pokemon world was created, this is the result of checking the wiki on the history of the pokemon world and this is the best that I got from it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**_

* * *

Prologue

In the beginning, when the universe was devoid of anything. A single egg hatches in the vortex of chaos and nothingness. It was a peculiar being, the one that came out of the egg. It looked like Qilin or a Centaur with a white body and gray vertically-striated underside. Its feet were tipped with golden hooves and its mane was long and jutted away from its head. The eyes were green with red pupils and it also had a cross-like wheel attached to its body across its abdomen. And finally, the tail, which also jutted away from its body much like the mane.

This was Arceus, the first Pokémon and the creator of the pokemon world.

It proceeded to create 3 other pokemon and set them with a task.

The first one, a dark blue sauropod-like creature. It had metallic portions; its chest plate, which had a diamond in the center. A fin-like structure on its back and crest plate on its head.

It also had two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail. This was Dialga, the Time Pokémon.

The second one was a theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. It had a long neck, a tail, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, and two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw. This was Palkia, the Space Pokémon.

The final one was a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. Its eyes were red and had a tail on its back. It also had wings which spanned its sides and had three red spikes on each one. This was Giratina, the Antimatter Pokémon.

Together, the three pokemon created the universe.

Arceus creates Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, giving knowledge, emotion, and willpower to all living things that come into existence in the Pokémon world.

Soon, Pokemon were created by the result of nature running its course such as Kyogre, which was formed by the pressure of the deep sea trenches, Groudon, formed deep inside the earth by hardened magma, and Rayquaza by minerals in the ozone layer.

The land was soon inhabit by pokemon of different kinds and the first humans were born.

These humans, however, grew greedy and fought each other for more power or land, with the pokemon as either their tools or partners. Arceus, seeing this, created the Shinju or the God Tree to bring peace. It did not work as the Shinju was constantly exposed to the hate and evil that existed in the world and was corrupted, turning into a beast of pure destruction. The Shinju annihilated everything, from mountains to humans to pokemon.

The humans and Pokemons decided to cease their conflicts and created an alliance with each other, but it was not enough as the Shinju was too powerful to face even and the legendary pokemons were in deep slumber, tired from their contribution to the world centuries ago.

When they all thought that all hope was gone, a human, by the name of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki came and defeated and sealed the Shinju with his powers and sealed the body using the land and sent it into the heavens, thus, creating the moon. When asked how he had obtained the powers, he had said that his mother had plucked a fruit from the Shinju when it was still a tree and was given the power, he had inherited it from her.

This man was called the Sage of Six Paths from that moment on.

He taught the humans this power, which was eventually called 'Chakra'. Years passed and Hagoromo grew older.

When he sensed that it was coming close to his end, he grew worried that if he so dies, the Shinju would be set free. He was still mortal, no matter how powerful he was. He found that the only way to prevent the Shinju to once again roam the lands, he separated it into 9 beings.

These were the Bijuu or the Tailed Beasts, and on his deathbed, told them to maintain the peace the world had.

Centuries passed and humans and pokemon alike live in harmony.

There were those that remembered the teachings of the Sage and used chakra to create the techniques that were used. They were called Shinobi. Then there were those who had forgotten it and did not use the special techniques. They were the normal civilians that inhabited most of the land.

The Humans were eventually able to catch the Pokemon with the use of Pokeballs. Bonding, of course, was essential to be able to use the pokemon in battle efficiently.

Although the world was at peace, the Shinobi hid in the shadows and their villages were almost impossible to find. They were pretty much isolated from the world but this does not mean that they did not use Pokemon in battle. Said Pokemon were used in much more violent acts that involved assassination, murder, or simply a bloody battle.

The Shinobi, although violent, still cared for their pokemon partners and was able to battle with them more efficiently than others. There were only 5 Great Ninja Villages which spanned the world's regions. In Kanto, lied Wind Country with Sunagakure No Sato; Johto, with Earth Country and Iwagakure No Sato. Far in the North, in the Sinnoh region, resided Lighting Country with Kumogakure No Sato. Finally, the Fire Country, which was located in the Hoenn region, Konohagakure No Sato is found.

Our story, starts in the Hoenn region, more specifically in Konohagakure No Sato. The story of a child who was taken from his family and was subjected to a fate that he did not choose. He was made into a container for a beast of power. He was made into a Jinchuuriki, the 'Power of Human Sacrifice'. This child was supposedly be turned into a weapon, but fate had other plans for him and sent him far away from the village, only to return when he was strong enough, ready to change the Shinobi world and become the Child of Prophecy that the Great Sage told the Bijuu about all those centuries ago.

Of course, he would also need the help of the Pokemon that he eventually obtains in order to do such a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Written: 4/16/2012**_

 _ **Warning: My 14 year old self was the main author of this chapter. As of right now, it is the only one he has ever created. I highly considered remaking the chapter but for old times sake, and the fact I haven't posted anything in months, I will be posting this one for the time being. Note that it is only temporary and a better chapter will replace this one in the future.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ ****This fic is an experimental one and is part of my "thought process" for a lack of a better word. I call it**_ _ **Mindless Writing**_ _**where I basically write whatever comes into mind at the moment and see how far I can take the idea.****_

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was a sunny day in Littleroot Town, the birds were chirping, the trees were swaying slowly as the wind passed them by. About a mile away from the town, in the hills, resided a Pokemon lab. This was not just a Pokemon lab, this was the famous Dr. Birch's lab where trainers go to get their very first pokemon.

There were currently two trainers inside and for different reasons. One was to get his pokemon, a Pikachu, checked up after suffering a case of electrical discharge, a problem that happens when a lightning type pokemon cannot the electricity stored in its body and uncontrollably releases it in short bursts. The other trainer was a girl, she was there to pick up her first pokemon. She had chosen a Torchic since the others did not appeal to her and was creeped out by one of them.

As both were heading outside, along with the Professor and his assistant, they were all drawn to look up and move out of the way as a screaming figure landed where they were standing just a few seconds ago. The force of the impact was so great, it created a 3 foot crater and kicked up the dust.

"What the hell?" Prof. Birch exclaimed as he waved his hand in front of his face to clear out the dust.

"Is it a pokemon?" Ash said.

"KYAAAAAAH!" screeched May as she fell over and landed on her butt.

Joshua just stood there since he was expecting something like this happening and readjusted his glasses as the tiny shockwave knocked them away a little bit.

As the dust cleared, everyone could see a figure coming out of it. He wore an orange jacket with a hoodie on the back with a white shirt underneath, and he had blue jeans with his Pokebag on the right side of his hip. He also had steel-toed shoes and a red bandanna with a metal plate that had the Kanji for 'Dragon' on his head. He looked about 16 with bright-blue eyes and three whisker-like markings on each side of his face and had sun-kissed blonde hair. He looked slightly feral with his canine jutting out of his lip. Finally, he had a necklace with an Ultra Ball in the middle, most of them were wondering why he had one on there.

"Hey guys," the person said, "Sorry for dropping in on you guys like that but I was knocked off my ride when we were about to land."

Being the first one to recover, Professor Birch said, "Knocked off? you mean you were riding something to get here?"

Looking at this boy, he could not help but sense something familiar about him, like he had seen him before. He shook those thoughts for now as he heard the blonde speak.

"Well not just something, I was riding my pokemon." he replied

"You rode a pokemon?", Ash questioned, "What kind of pokemon was it?"

"It was a Sala-", the blonde was cut off before he could answer as a huge pokemon landed on top of him.

The pokemon was a large quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It was blue in color and had red wings and three spikes on either side of its face resembling external gills. It also had ridges above its eyes and had red markings on its throat. It was a very intimidating pokemon and sent everyone back as they were surprised at its sudden appearance and slightly panicked, wondering why such a pokemon was here.

They also noticed that there was something small riding on its back. It hopped off the pokemon and performed a backflip before landing on the ground swiftly. It looked like something akin to a canine with a blue tail and yellow collar. It stood on its two legs and had a mask of sorts around its face with red eyes, it also had rounded bumps on the back of its forepaws.

The small pokemon then started to snicker, confusing everyone there until they started looking around for their mysterious blonde-haired guest.

They heard a muffled groaning sound and realized that he was, in fact, under the huge Salamence since it had landed on top of him.

They saw him slowly move out from under the dragon pokemon and got up, dusting himself off. He then heard the snickering and turned to glare at the little canine pokemon.

"Shut up you!," he said as he pointed a finger at the pokemon, "That was not funny dammnit!."

This only prompted to increase the snickering from the pokemon and made the dragon pokemon smirk.

The blonde, seeing the smirking pokemon, turned and looked towards it. "That was not funny Salamence and you know it…", he shouted.

"Why the hell did you land on top of me anyway?... and you Riolu!," he said, pointing an accusing finger at the pokemon. "Why did you push me off of Salamence's back, huh?"

Said pokemon just kept on snickering and stuck his tongue out at him.

This did not bode well for him as he jumped on the pokemon and proceeded to wrestle him into the ground.

The group, seeing this, sweatdropped at the sight. May, who was too shocked to talk until then asked, "Umm… who are you?"

This stopped Riolu and the blonde's shuffle and quickly stood up to introduce himself, "Eheheh sorry about that." he apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.", he said and pointed to Riolu, "That, is Riolu, and this," gesturing to Salamence, "Is Salamence. He was the pokemon I rode in and was the pokemon I was supposed to arrive in until _someone_ had to kick me off his back."

This prompted another round snickering from Riolu and a chuckle from the dragon pokemon.

"O-kay, well, clearly you weren't here for nothing, so I ask you, why are you here then… unless it is to pick up a pokemon." Birch asked.

"I can answer that Professor." Joshua suddenly spoke, "Young Naruto here wanted to sign up for the Hoenn league and asked that if he could come and do so."

"He warned me before hand that he was arriving today and said that I should expect something out of the ordinary."

"Aah, that's why you weren't surprised when he landed." Birch said.

"Cool, I am going to be in the Hoenn League too. I just signed up for it." Ash said enthusiastically.

"So you are going to be in it too huh? well, I hope you can give me a good fight." Naruto replied and extended his hand, "My name is Naruto." he said once more.

"And I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." Ash said as he took his hand and shook it.

Naruto turned toward the other trainer that was right next to the burly professor, "Hello there, and who might you be?" he asked as he offered his hand while giving a charming smile.

May immediately felt her heart flutter and looked down to try and hide her blush while taking his hand and said, "My name is May. I am also a trainer."

"Yeah, I can see that. By the way your torchic is hiding behind you, I'm guessing that it isn't so used to human contact?"

"Yeah, he isn't. I just picked him up from the Pokemon Lab about 15 minutes ago."

Naruto nodded and turned toward the Professor who was busy looking over his pokemon.

"Sooo… Professor, how am I gonna do this thing?"

The Professor turned around him quickly and as if ignoring his earlier question, said, "These pokemon are really well cared for young man. I'm quite surprised since your Salamence is larger than the normal ones and your Riolu looks quite strong."

Naruto was a little bit annoyed that the Professor brushed off his question, but answered still. "Well yeah, Salamence was my very first pokemon. I've had him for about 7 years now when I found him as a Bagon. Riolu is actually my newest pokemon considering I caught him about a year ago."

"You also kinda had to get strong fast if you wanna survive out there in the wild, ya know?"

"Wait, so you've lived out on your own for your entire life?" May asked.

"I do have my own little secret base though, It was actually where I met my strongest pokemon."

"Really? a secret base? that is so cool!" Ash said, "What about your strongest pokemon, can I see it?"

"Trust me Ash, you do not want him around out here," he said as he subconsciously held the Ultra Ball in his chest, "He would prefer not to let other humans see him unless he trusts them or he is fond of them… besides, I doubt the Professor here would want his lab destroyed since he is really huge."

"Hmm.. you don't say." Birch said. He tried wondering what kind of pokemon would not like humans and was big enough to destroy his lab. Other than a Wailord who was pretty humongous, he didn't really know any other pokemon that could do such a thing. He ruled it out since Wailords are relatively peaceful towards humans and was quite friendly.

"Still, to have a pokemon that big, It must be really powerful huh?" May said tentatively.

"You have no idea May… anyway, where do I sign up for the Pokemon League?", He turned to Joshua and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Come inside and follow me."

* * *

(15 minutes later)

Naruto walked out of the lab and saw that Ash and May were still there, talking to Professor Birch about something. His two pokemon were off to side and saw that Riolu was dozing off on Salamence's back.

"Hey you guys," He started. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have already left to start on your journey."

"Hey Naruto. Professor Birch was just telling us to be safe while we're out there" Ash replied.

"Yeah, and he was giving us some last minute advice too." May said

"Well ok. I'll be heading off now I guess. I really have nothing else left to do here." Naruto said as he started to walk off with Salamence and Riolu following him since they never really liked being in a pokeball, opting instead to roam freely outside.

He barely got 5 meters as Ash had called him and said, "Hey Naruto!"

Turning back, he saw Ash walking towards him with an excited expression as if he had something he really wanted to ask him.

"Huh, what is it?"

"You're going to the closest gym right?, which is in Rustboro city."

"Uh yeah, what of it?"

"Well I was thinking, since we were heading the same way, we could travel there together"

After hearing this, Naruto considered the pros and cons of traveling with a group of people since he was usually on his own with no one else but his pokemon when he travels.

The pros would be that he could interact with more people which would be good for his social life and possibly make friends with them. He also won't be so lonely anymore and could actually have someone to talk to that is not a colossal pokemon the size of a huge hill.

Now, for the cons though, they would be that he couldn't train _HIM_ and he would not be able to use his 'special' skills while traveling with them. Other than that he couldn't really think of anything else for the moment.

With his mind made up he replied, "Sure, I would love to go with you guys. But I have to get my pokemon's opinion on this though…" He turns to where Riolu and Salamence were standing, the former with his hands crossed and a bored expression on his face and then looked at his necklace with the Ultra Ball in it.

"What do you think guys? You wanna go with them or stick to traveling alone?" He said, asking his pokemon while still looking at his necklace. He turned to look at his two other pokemon after a couple of seconds.

Riolu looked at him stared for a couple of seconds before shrugging and nodding his head while Salamence gave a screech signifying that he too, was ok with it. Naruto, however, turned his head back to the necklace and waited for an answer, which he got when it suddenly glowed red for a few seconds.

The group, seeing that he was staring at his necklace for some odd reason wondered why he was doing that. They got their questions when it glowed red and Naruto suddenly looked back at them with a smile and said, "Well, there you go. We'll be traveling with you guys for the time being."

May, being one of the ones who was curious as to why he stared at his necklace, asked, "Umm… Naruto, why were you looking at your necklace? and why did it glow red for a second there."

"Uhh… I was just asking my other pokemon. He is my strongest and wisest pokemon, so I wanted to ask him first before I made a decision." He said.

"Your strongest pokemon?... Oh y-you mean the one you said was super big and hates humans?" May said with a curious and slightly scared expression since she really didn't like pokemon all too well.

"Yeah, and he doesn't really hate humans, except me, he just prefers being on his own or in the presence of other pokemon." Naruto replied.

"O-oh, okay"

Ash, who was standing off to the side listening to the conversation and was really excited to travel with Naruto. He could see the aura of power that he was giving off and really wanted to test Pikachu, who, by the way, was oddly quiet.

Ash did not notice it but the pokemon was actually quite disturbed by whatever pokemon was inside the Ultra Ball as he felt that its power was akin to a Legendary Pokemon, even more so when he felt the blonde's power that he was emitting since it was on par or possibly higher than the pokemon inside the ball.

Back to the trainers, Ash had finally given up on standing off to the sides and exclaimed, "All right! Let's go already, the sooner we get there the sooner we get our first badge."

"You have a point, let's go." Naruto said.

May just nodded and wore a smile on her face as she was glad she had new friends to travel along with her.

Before they could go, however, Professor Birch had decided to call stop them and ask, "Naruto, are you by the way familiar with Minato Namikaze, the Hoenn Champion?" He had known that he somewhat looked familiar and couldn't figure out where he had seen him before… and that was when it clicked! He had seen a particular Champion with the same look as his, right down to his blue eyes, though he lacked whisker marks, he bore a pretty close resemblance to the young blonde before him.

"Yes, I have heard of him before" Naruto asked in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

'It seems he doesn't know of him personally nor does he show any signs that he is related to him, except for his looks.' He thought before answering him. "Oh, nothing, it was just that you looked pretty similar to him that's all."

"That's what people say, they also think I'm his son and everything but I keep telling them that I don't even know him personally, much less be his son."

"Well ok then. I won't hold you back any longer, have a safe trip." Birch said.

"See ya around professor" Ash said as he ran ahead of the road and called, "Come on guys, I can't wait to get there."

Naruto sighed and said, "Well there he goes, might as well get going, c'mon May."

"Okay let's go then."

As they soon got out of their sights, Birch turned back to lab and said, "Joshua, do you happen to know what Minato and Kushina's numbers were? I need them to confirm something for me."

"Yes Professor, I believe they are on speed dial since you used to always call them when you needed help on pokemon related problems."

"Thank you Joshua, you can go ahead and take the rest of the day off now."

Joshua nodded and headed back into the lab to get his things while Birch went to the phone and called his old friends.

"Hello… Kushina… Yes, I know this is sudden but I wanted to ask something of you… It is about your long lost son… Was his name, by any chance, Naruto Uzumaki… Why you ask? It is because I believe I may have found him…" He waited for a few seconds before he pulled the phone away from his ear and heard… " YOU WHAT!"

"Calm down Kushina, I'm not entirely sure if it was him but he looked a lot like Minato…You're coming here?... What for?... Aah, I see, you want to go after him…" He paused before looking out the window and continued, "Well, you better hurry, he just left and is on his way to Rustboro city so you can just head on there instead of stopping here… you want me to look after her while you and your husband and gonna go after him?... sure, why not. I always like having her here with me… Ok. You might want to find him before things get complicated though, because if he really is your son, then I have a feeling he's going to take the world by storm" He smiled at that thought, If he really was their Naruto, then he probably inherited his mother's knack for getting into trouble.


End file.
